There is known an image forming apparatus which includes a plurality of photoconductor drums, a plurality of LED heads (exposure members) configured to expose the plurality of photoconductor drums to light, a drum supporting member configured to support the photoconductor drums and the LED heads and allowed to be pulled out from a main body of the image forming apparatus, and a control circuit board provided in the main body and connected to the LED heads via a flat cable. According to this image forming apparatus, the photoconductor drums are supported at an upper part of the drum supporting member and the LED heads are supported by the drum supporting member at positions lower than the photoconductor drums.
Further, an intermediate transfer belt is arranged over and in contact with the photoconductor drums, and the control circuit board is disposed below the drum supporting member. The flat cable connecting the LED heads and the control circuit board is folded into a U-shape, as viewed from side, with its open end facing toward the front side of the image forming apparatus.
With this configuration of the conventional image forming apparatus, the drum supporting member is pulled out from the main body firstly by lowering the drum supporting member so that the photoconductor drums are moved away from the intermediate transfer belt, and then by pulling out the drum supporting member forward. During this pull-out operation, the U-shaped folded flat cable is firstly pulled in the upward-and-downward direction and then moved in the front-and-rear direction to unfold and straighten the folded cable.